User blog:Prprprprprprprprpr/Things that need to be fixed
This is a list of things in this wiki that require fixing. Updates = Base-pages Important articles that appear in most other pages. These represent a larger concept than simply a character; thus, they should be up to date with GemCrust's Alternate Universe, not just with canonical SU. e.g. Caste System needs to include every gem type ever created by GemCrust, instead of only canonical types. Furthermore, some aren't even au fait with new information from the show itself, such as saying corrupted gems haven't been healed, or that homeworld gems are still doing their former roles, etc. To put it simply, here's a list of ground pages that need keeping up to new info from Steven Universe and GemCrust's AU. * Crystal Gems * Homeworld Gems * Gem Homeworld * Caste System * Gems * Cluster Gems * The Great Diamond Authority * Gemstones * etc Remember, if you're going to copy stuff from SU wiki pages, in order not to redlink (linking to pages that don't exist in this wiki) use 'Pagename.'' Individual pages . This is what current infoboxes are supposed to look like. Notice it says she was formerly a servant and now is a model, no longer owned by Yellow Diamond.]] On the matter of updating to newly given info, some individual character pages are still outdated. Canonical Data * Innumerous pages lack a "(formerly)" next to a character's Occupation(s) in the gem box. Similarly, most pages also fail to say that the Diamonds are no longer owners/superiors to their underlings. * Rose Quartz pages are missing a chunk of info under their History sections. As of the episode "Rose Buds", they've been released from their bubbles and most live in the Zoo. GemCrust's original Roses need that data as well. '''OBS The Rose pages had the same History section copy-pasted onto them, so they all have the same typo. In the "The Trial" section, it reads "…mentioned that '''there no' Rose Quartzes…"; it should say "there were no." This needs to be fixed.'' * With the new inhabitants of Little Homeworld, sometimes they will be namedropped. This either: ** renders GemCrust's characters automatically retired and they should receive the status and category "Retired/Replaced" (e.g. his old Obsidian-sona because of Snowflake Obsidian; Bixbite because of Bixbite (canon)). ** gives his original characters new, canonical information, such as voice actors or former Homeworld occupations (e.g. Kimberly Brooks voicing Rose Quartzes). In both cases, the pages should be updated. * Formerly corrupted Gems are now uncorrupted and need to lose the "Bubbled" category. In addition, their status should be changed from "Inactive" to "Active." * Some gemstone vectors need to be changed. * New data from the canonical wiki needs to be added to some of our pages. For instance, Pink Pearl needs a new personality section, which already exists in SU wiki, as of "Volleyball." OBS No history sections for canonical characters. Remember, we're not the canon wiki. * New fusions introduced in canon get pages. The same does not apply to individual characters, though. * Infobox pictures that start to be used in the canon wiki should also be used here (e.g. Steg's new png and Obsidian's smiling picture). AU Data * As GemCrust handles new pieces of information in his Tumblr page, they should be added right away. See Formatting and Scavenging, Searching, Expanding for further info. |-| Formatting = |-| Scavenging, Searching, Expanding = Category:Blog posts